biblewikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Christian Sirolli/Who is Jesus? A Revelation of Jesus from Hebrews ch. 1
Who Jesus is, starting from Hebrews 1- Jesus is the Son of God and Heir of everything. God created everything through Jesus. This is from Hebrews 1:1-2. 1 God, having spoken in former times in fragmentary and varied fashion to our forefathers by the prophets, 2 has in these last days spoken to us by a Son whom he appointed to be the heir of everything and through whom he also made the universe. We see in Verse 3 that Jesus is the reflection of God's glory. The ISV says Jesus is the exact likeness of God's being. The NIV says Jesus is the perfect image of God. The NIV's translation tells us that God made us in Jesus, the image of Himself. The word of Jesus is like gravity, with it Jesus holds everything together. Jesus cleansed us from our sins when He died on the cross. After rising from death, we are told that he sat down at the right hand of God, who is called the "Highest Majesty". 3 He is the reflection of God’s glory and the exact likeness of his being, and he holds everything together by his powerful word. After he had provided a cleansing from sins, he sat down at the right hand of the Highest Majesty Jesus is superior to the Angels, showing that Jesus is not an angel. Also, one reason He is superior is because His powerful name is greater than theirs. The name of Jesus is more powerful than the name of the archangel Michael. 4 and became as much superior to the angels as the name he has inherited is better than theirs. Jesus is not equal to the angels, but is the Son of God. None of the angels have that title. 5 For to which of the angels did God ever say, “You are my Son. Today I have become your Father”? Or again, “I will be his Father, and he will be my Son”? Even the angels are to worship Jesus, everyone is to worship Him. And they did, read about when the angels proclaimed His birth. They worshipped Him when He came into the world. Again we see that Jesus is the Son of God. He is the firstborn, we were born after Him by the Holy Spirit (See John 3). 6 And again, when he brings his firstborn into the world, he says, “Let all God’s angels worship him.” 7 Now about the angels he says, “He makes his angels winds, and his servants flames of fire.” Jesus is also God. And He is King. His scepter alone is righteous, how much more so Him! Jesus not only is righteous, but is very just. These verses also testify to the concept of the Trinity. For we know there is one God; Jesus is God, yet there is one greater than Himself: the Father. He referred to the Father as His God and the God of His followers, and we see here that God is calling Jesus God. We also learn that Jesus is eternal. He existed even in the begining, and will exist forever unlike creation. Further more, we see He doesn't change like the earth does. 8 But about the Son he says, “Your throne, O God, is forever and ever, and the scepter of your kingdom is a righteous scepter. 9 You have loved righteousness and hated wickedness. That is why God, your God, anointed you rather than your companions with the oil of gladness.” 10 And, “In the beginning, Lord, you laid the foundation of the earth, and the heavens are the work of your hands. 11 They will come to an end, but you will remain forever. They will all wear out like clothes. 12 You will roll them up like a robe, and they will be changed like clothes. But you remain the same, and your life will never end.” The angels are unlike Jesus. The angels are not gods, but spirits on a mission. The quote is what was revealed to Him. He said Yahweh said to my Lord "Sit at my right hand until I make your enemies a footstool for your feet." 13 But to which of the angels did he ever say, “Sit at my right hand until I make your enemies a footstool for your feet”? 14 All of them are spirits on a divine mission, sent to serve those who are about to inherit salvation, aren’t they? So Jesus is the firstborn Son of God, heir of all creation. He is the reflection of God's glory and the exact likeness of God's being. Jesus holds everything together with His word like gravity. He cleansed us from our sin and sits at the right hand of God, the Highest Mighty. Jesus is superior to the angels and His name is greater than the name of the angels. He is worthy of our worship and the worship from the angels. Jesus is King over an eternal kingdom. He is righteous, more so than His righteous scepter. He is eternal and was at the beginning of everything. He is the Lord of David and my Lord too. And He is unchanging. Category:Blog posts